TIME - AM I WRONG?
by Mochizuka Kei
Summary: Boleh kah aku menyalahkan waktu? / Bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan tatapan yang ia inginkan itu... / Don't like don't read / NaruSaku [slight!SaiIno] / OOC, AU! / Happy Reading!


**TIME – AM I WRONG?**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED : T**

 _ **Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s)**_

 **This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's about Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Slight]**_

 _ **.**_

 **Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **Himura Sai x Yamanaka Ino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bolehkah aku menyalahkan waktu?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SAKURA'S POV**

Diam-diam ku lihat Sai bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

"Sai, mau ke mana?" tanyaku setengah berteriak yang sukses memberhentikan langkah kaki pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"Ruang Koordinator," jawabnya singkat lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

'Tumben sekali ia pergi ke sana, biasanya malas." Gumamku pelan seraya menatap kepergian pria yang selama satu tahun ini mampir di relung hatiku.

Ah, benar.

Perkenalkan, Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah Koordinator Bidang Kesekretariatan. Dan tadi adalah Himura Sai, partner kerjaku sejak empat bulan yang lalu sekaligus teman satu kelasku. Baiklah, aku memang sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali kami menjadi murid baru di Konoha Multi High School ini. Entahlah, walaupun sifatnya dingin, namun, terkadang ia bisa bersikap baik dan sedikit humoris tidak jelas. Di sisi lain, tetap saja, setiap aku melihatnya, selalu ada kharisma yang berhasil menarik perhatianku. Sssttt.. jangan bilang padanya, yah! Karena hari ini, aku berencana mengungkapkannya sendiri!

Akhirnya, aku berhasil mengumpulkan keberanianku setelah satu tahun ini. Hmmm... mungkin sepulang rapat nanti aku bisa leluasa berbicara dengannya, semoga saja!

Mengingat saat pertama kali Dewan Koordinator memilih kami berdua sebagai Koor. Sekre, rasa senang yang menyelelubungi hatiku, masih dapat aku rasakan. Ah, Tuhan memang baik. Mendekatkan kami dengan cara yang seperti ini. Namun, aku juga mengerti. Mana saatnya kerja, mana saatnya cinta.

Ku lirik jam dinding di kelas, menunjukan pukul sudah menunjukan pukul 15.30 KST. Ah, aku harus bergegas pergi menyusul Sai, mengingat kita berdua harus menyiapkan absen untuk rapat nanti.

"Ten-ten, aku duluan ya!" ucapku pada gadis yang sejak kelas pertama menjadi teman satu bangku-ku.

"Rapat lagi? Atau mau pulang? Tumben." ujarnya

"Ya, rapat dong. Mana ada seorang Sakura pulang jam segini, heheheh..." candaku. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, ya! Dadah!" lanjutku yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan Ten-ten.

Aku langsung menggendong tas biru langitku dan bergegas menuju ruang koordinator.

 **AUTHOR's POV**

"Haahh.. Haahh... Haahh..."

Menuruni 29 anak tangga berjalan cepat sejauh 50 meter dan kembali menaiki 17 anak tangga dengan beban punggung sekitar 3kilogram, sukses membuat nafas seorang Haruno Sakura tidak teratur.

"Pasti karena jarang olahraga, nih. Haah... haah.. haah..." gumam gadis berambut pink itu pelan. "Baiklah, lima meter lagi sampai ruang koordinator," lanjutnya

Empat meter

Tiga meter

Dua meter

Satu meter

Tigapuluh sentimeter

Kini, ia tepat berdiri di depan pintu berwarna cokelat mengkilap itu. Dan, baru saja Sakura akan mengetuk pintu itu, sebuah suara dari dalam sukses membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Ino, aku menyukaimu."

Begitu ucapan itu selesai, tangan yang tadi akan mengetuk itu kembali ke tempatnya. Sebuah senyuman yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya, kini mulai pudar.

Sakura mematung di hadapan pintu itu. Suara seseorang yang tengah mengungkapkan perasaan itu sukses membuatnya terdiam.

Ya, itu adalah suara Himura Sai.

"Sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu, kau berhasil menarik perhatianku." Lanjut Sai, suara itu masih bisa terdengar dari luar pintu ruang koordinasi, walau samar. Dan Sakura masih bisa mendengar suara itu.

Gadis berambut pink itu segera meninggalkan pintu itu dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Sakura memilih untuk duduk sendiri di tangga menuju ruangan koordinator, ia tidak ingin melanjutkan mendengarkan suara tadi. Ia tahu, itu hanya akan menyiksa dirinya. Dirinya lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut yang ia tekuk.

"Bodoh, kau bodoh, Sakura. Mengapa kau tidak menyadarinya? Bukankan tatapan Sai kepada Ino itu sudah berbeda? Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kau memang bodoh, Sakura!" rutuknya yang kini tanpa ia sadari butiran kristal bening mulai turun melewati kedua pipinya.

Dalam diam, ia masih menangis. Setidaknya, itulah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan disaat ia tak lagi mampu mengungkapkan perasaan pedihnya.

Rasanya, Sakura ingin pulang saja, melewati rapat koordinasi, sehingga ia tidak akan melihat wajah Sai, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Bayangan ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sai kembali terbesit. Debaran hati yang ia rasakan ketika ia melihat kharisma seorang Sai. Sungguh tidak dapat ia lupakan.

Dan yang paling tak bisa ia tahan adalah ketika memori saat Sai rela mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya padahal itu sangat jauh dari sekolah dan disaat-saat mereka tengah asyik berdua dan Sai dengan wajah dinginnya berusaha untuk bercanda walaupun gagal kembali melintasi pikiran Sakura.

Entah berapa menit yang sudah Sakura habiskan di tangga itu. Hingga suara derap langkah kaki sukses menyadarkannya dan dengan sesegera mungkin, ia menghapus air matanya.

DUK DUK DUK DUK

"Loh, Sakura? Kenapa masih ada di sini?" tanya seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi tegap yang tengah menaiki tangga itu seraya mendekati Sakura.

"Ah, Naruto.. hm... itu... ti- tidak apa-apa, kok." Jawab Sakura seraya mencoba menutupi suara seraknya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Melihat hal itu, pemuda bernama Naruto itu hanya terdiam, ia merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi pada Sakura. Namun, ia mengurungkan diri untuk bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo ke ruang koordinasi. Aku ingin cepat pulang." Ujar Naruto seraya melanjutkan lagi langkahnya dan Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lalu menyusul langkah Naruto dengan perlahan.

'Ada apa yah? Tidak biasanya Sakura seperti itu, ditambah lagi, matanya yang sembab. Pasti ada yang tidak beres." Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya, hal itu sukses membuat Sakura yang berjalan menunduk menabraknya.

"Ah, maaf.." ujar Sakura pelan, Naruto lalu membalikan badannya menghadap ke arah Sakura.

"Kemarikan tasmu." Perintah Naruto

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Sudah berikan saja padaku," dan dengan paksa, Naruto mengambil tas yang sejak tadi digendong oleh Sakura lalu menentengnya, "Sesuai dugaanku, tasmu pasti berat. Untuk apa kau membawa batu ke sekolah?" candanya.

"Kau ini mengejekku atau bagaimana, hah?" desis Sakura yang lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Bercanda. Sudahlah, aku bawakan tasmu sampai ruang Koordinasi." Ujar pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Sakura lalu tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak biasa, "Astaga, baiknya kamu hehehhe... terima kasih, Naruto!" ucap Sakura dengan nada riang seakan lupa tentang kesedihannya.

Sakura masih terus berusaha mengontrol dirinya, ia tidak ingin Naruto curiga kepadanya. Namun, tetap saja. Hatinya masih tidak bisa ia atur, ketika tiga langkah lagi ia akan memasuki ruangan koordinator.

Dengan santainya, Naruto membuka pintu ruang koordinator tanpa mengetuknya sehingga membuat Sai yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangan Ino reflek melepaskannya. Sialnya, Sakura dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dan lagi-lagi, sorot manik _emerald_ -nya kian meredup.

"O-ow, maaf, mengganggu kawan, namun ini sudah saatnya kita rapat." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya seraya memasuki ruangan koordinator.

Sakura dengan langkah pelan mengikuti jejak Naruto memasuki ruangan itu, dan ia kembali memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Sai yang ternyata kini tengah menatapnya juga.

DEG

'Kenapa ia juga menatapku, ah!' pikir Sakura lalu sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertabrakan kembali dengan _onyx_ milik Sai.

"Baiklah, berhubung ini masih 16.15, kita masih punya 15 menit lagi untuk persiapan rapat dan menunggu yang lainnya." Ujar Sai

Sakura, Naruto dan Ino hanya mengangguk sebagai respon dari ucapan Sai tadi. Mereka berempat lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu Koordinator dan Dewan Koordinator yang lainnya, hingga akhirnya mereka mulai datang satu persatu.

Dan setelah semuanya hadir, rapat segera dimulai dan berlangsung selama satu jam tigapuluh menit.

"Rapat dicukupkan sekian, aku harap kalian akan lebih giat kedepannya," ujar Shikamaru selaku Ketua Dewan Koordinator.

"Siap, Laksanakan!" seru semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

Para Dewan dan Koordinator mulai pergi satu persatu, meninggalkan ruang koordinator yang kini hanya tersisa Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Temari, serta tas hitam milik Sai yang ditinggalkan pergi entah kemana oleh si empunya.

"Hinata, Sakura, Ino, ayo pulang! Sudah mulai malam, nih." Ajak Temari seraya menggendong tas cokelatnya.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan," tolak Ino halus.

"Aku masih ada yang harus dibereskan, nih. Tapi, kalian duluan saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah. Hinata, kau pulang sekarang, kan?" tanya Temari yang mendapatkan jawaban berupa anggukan dari Hinata.

"Aku pulang duluan," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba yang langsung pergi keluar pintu.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan, ya! Sakura, Ino. Hati-hati, ya! Sampai bertemu besok," pamit Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Naruto! Tunggu kami!" teriak Temari, "Kami duluan! Dadah Sakura, Ino!" lanjutnya

Selepas kepergian mereka bertiga, Ruang Koordinator kian menyepi. Tiada percakapan antara Sakura dan Ino. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Selang beberapa lama, Sai kembali ke dalam ruangan Koordinator.

"Loh, belum pulang?" tanya Sai

Mendengar suara itu, Sakura hanya diam. Berusaha untuk mengkontrol dirinya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Belum, aku menunggumu." Jawab Ino yang dibalas oleh sebuah senyuman dan usapan kepala dari Sai.

"Dan kau, Sakura?" tanya Sai seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu.

"Ah, aku.. aku baru saja selesai merekap absen. I-ini sudah mau pulang, kok." Jawab Sakura senormal mungkin.

"Maaf jadi kau yang harus mengerjakannya. Minggu depan, biar aku yang kerjakan." Ujar Sai yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang!" ajak Ino dengan senyuman manisnya. "Sakura, Ayo." Lanjutnya

"Ah, iya.. ayo," jawab Sakura dengan senyumannya.

Tiga makhluk itu kini tengah melewati koridor sekolah. Dimana Ino dan Sai berjalan beriringan seraya membicarakan banyak hal. Disisi lain, Sakura hanya bisa berdiam diri dan memperhatian kedua sejoli itu dari belakang mereka.

Rasa sakit masih terus menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Namun, mau tidak mau, ia harus menahan semua itu.

Melihat bagaimana tatapan Sai saat memandang Ino, membuat Sakura sadar. Bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan tatapan yang ia inginkan itu. Karena Sai hanya akan memandang satu orang gadis dengan tatapan itu, dan gadis itu adalah Ino.

Rasanya, ingin kembali menangis saat menyadarinya. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Sesak, dadanya kembali terasa sesak ketika melihat senyum manis yang kini menghiasi wajah Sai dan alasan dari senyuman itu adalah bukan dirinya, namun gadis lain.

Sakura lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, meredam semua rasa sakit hati yang tidak bisa ia ekspresikan.

"Sakura, bisakah kau menemani Ino sebentar? Aku akan ke parkiran," ujar Sai begitu sampai di loker sepatu.

"Ah, iya." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum kakunya.

Begitu Sai pergi, Sakura dan Ino menunggunya di depan pintu masuk utama.

"Sakura," panggil Ino yang sukses membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. "Sai itu... orangnya baik yah? Padahal wajahnya dingin gitu," lanjutnya disertai dengan kekehan kecil.

"Begitulah.." respon Sakura

Tak lama kemudian Sai pun datang dengan motor sport hitam kesayangannya.

"Ino, ayo." Ujar Sai

"Eeehh, lalu Sakura bagaimana?" tanya Ino sedikit khawatir.

"Benar juga, kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sai

"Tenang saja, aku di jemput kok." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum palsunya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan, ya." Pamit Ino yang langsung menaiki jok belakang motor Sai.

"Kami duluan," pamit Sai yang langsung memacu gas motornya meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Iya.. hati.. hati-hati.." jawab Sakura lirih seraya menatap nanar kepergian separuh hatinya yang kini sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Tanpa terasa, Cairan bening kembali jatuh dari manik _emerald_ Sakura.

"Sakura.." panggil seseorang dari arah belakang, Sakura lalu buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Eh? Naruto? Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya, berusaha senormal mungkin.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam, merasakan hal yang tidak biasa membuat Sakura bingung.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura

Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Ayo ku antar kau pulang," ajaknya.

"A-aku.. aku dijemput, kok." Elak Sakura.

"Dijemput siapa? Orang tua mu sedang dinas di luar kota bukan? Ditambah lagi ponselmu mati." Ujar Naruto yang sukses membuat Sakura bungkam. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Lanjutnya. Dan sukses dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Sakura.

"Tunggu di sini, aku ke parkiran dulu."

"Iya.."

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto datang dengan motor kesayangannya.

"Nih, pakai." Titahnya seraya menyerahkan hoodie biru yang biasa ia pakai. Sakura hanya terdiam dan memakai hoodie itu. Lalu naik ke jok belakang. Reflek Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan memindahkannya agar perpegangan pada pinggangnya.

Disepanjang jalan, keduanya hening, tanpa kata. Sakura sendiri memilih untuk menundukan kepalanya mengingat Naruto yang mengemudi dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan menghindari angin malam yang menerpa kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menghentikan motornya. Sakura lalu melihat sekitarnya, dan merasa bingung.

"Naruto, ini dimana?" tanyanya sedikit panik.

Si pemilik rambut kuning jabrik itu lalu membuka helmnya, "Tenang, aku tidak menculikmu. Hanya mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar, ayo turun."

Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan mengajaknya ke jebatan yang berada di pusat Konoha Central Park itu.

Dari tempat itu, mereka bisa menyaksikan indahnya cahaya malam yang diciptakan oleh lampu kerlap-kerlip yang mengitari taman bunga. Ditambah lagi suara aliran air yang mengalir mengisi kolam yang berada di bawah jembatan yang mereka tapaki itu.

"Wah... Indahnya.." gumam Sakura dengan mata berbinar menatap pemandangan sekitarnya. Rasanya, ia lupa akan luka yang baru saja dibuat oleh pria yang selama ini ia cintai secara diam.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menumpukan tangannya pada penyangga jembatan seraya diam-diam melirik Sakura yang tengah tersenyum kagum, dan tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Selama lima menit, keduanya hanya terdiam tanpa percakapan. Dengan Sakura yang sibuk memanjakan matanya dengan pemandangan Konoha Central Park di malam hari dan Naruto yang ikut menikmatinya.

"Gimana? Udah baikan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura lalu reflek menengokan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dan menatapnya bingung. "Aku tahu, bagaimana sakitnya itu, kok." Lanjutnya.

"Dari mana kau ta-" belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah merengkuh tubuh kecil Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Berharap ia bisa sedikit menenangkan hati gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu.

"Menangislah sepuasmu." Gumam Naruto seraya mengelus pelan rambut panjang milik Sakura. Dapat dirasakannya, tubuh Sakura bergetar dan terdengar pelan suara isakannya.

Entah berapa lama, mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam posisi tersebut. Beruntunglah, tidak banyak orang yang tengah berada di taman itu, mengingat ini bukannya hari libur ataupun akhir pekan.

Sakura lalu melepaskan rengkuhan Naruto dan dengan reflek, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu menghapus jejak kristal bening yang membekas di pipi Sakura.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Naruto dengan senyumannya, dan dijawab oleh anggukan pelan oleh Sakura.

"Coba sekarang kamu senyum, terus hitung satu sampai tiga." Titah Naruto.

Sakura hanya mengikuti instruksinya dan ia pun mencoba untuk kembali mengembangkan senyumnya, setidaknya luka itu sudah tidak seperih sebelumnnya.

Sakura lalu menunjukan senyuman manisnya dan menghitung sampai tiga, "Satu... Dua... Tiga.."

Tepat begitu Sakura selesai berkata 'Tiga' pancaran air mancur dengan penuh warna muncul di sekitar kolam, mengelilingi jembatan itu.

Melihat pemandangan itu, senyuman Sakura kian mengembang. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa ikut tersenyum melihat gadis itu tersenyum.

Sakura lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang sejak tadi ternyata tengah menatapnya, "Naruto! _Arigatou, ne!_ " Ungkapnya dengan wajah yang ceria. Dan Naruto kini membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya seraya mengelus pelan kepala Sakura.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengobrol-ngobrol dulu sebentar, hingga tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 20.30 KST. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajak Sakura pulang, mengingat tidak baik jika perempuan cantik seperti Sakura masih berada di luar rumah pada malam hari.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah Sakura, ketika ia hendak membuka jaketnya.

"Pakai saja dulu, tak apa." Ujar Naruto.

"Hm... baiklah." Sakura lalu membalikkan badannya baru saja ia langkah pertama, ia kembali membalikan badannya menatap Naruto yang masih terdiam memperhatikannya.

"Naruto?" panggilnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menjawab dengan dehamannya setelah ia membuka helmnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura penuh rasa penasaran.

Naruto diam sejenak, menatap manik _emerald_ yang tengah menatap _sapphire blue_ -nya. Ia lalu menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Karena aku tahu, kau sedang patah hati karena manusia dingin itu." jawab Naruto lirih

'Tap-"

"Karena aku juga sedang merasakannya." Potongnya yang sukses membuat Sakura bingung. "Mungkin aku merasakan hal yang lebih rumit darimu. Karena aku mencintainya lebih lama darimu." lanjutnya. Sakura tertegun mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto lalu menatapnya dalam, "Karena aku sudah mencintainya sejak awal, Sakura. Himura Sai, Aku mencintainya." ungkapnya.

 _ **"Terkadang, bukanlah perasaan manusia yang salah. Namun, waktu dan kesempatanlah yang sukar untuk bekerja sama membentuk sebuah memori yang indah." - keina**_

-FIN-

* * *

HAI HAI HAI!

Lama tak jumpa dengan Kei! maafkan Kei yang hiatus sampai satu tahun lebih yah /

Biasaaa namanya juga Author Moodyan '-')/ sekali lagi, _Gomen ne!_

Gimana sama cerita kali ini?

Jangan lupa Review, ya!

.

.

.

Thanks for reading!

Regards,

Mochizuka Kei


End file.
